Sit on It (re-write)
by Goosefire
Summary: My personal take on ch.2. Rated M for spanking, language and suggestions of incest.


**SIT ON IT (Rewritten)**

**by**

**Goosefire**

**A/N **This is a re-write of chapter 2 where Joanie is disciplined by her older brother. The original author is SpankingArts, and she has given her blessing for me to continue while she does other things. I hope I'm good enough.

'Please Richie?' squealed the new 18 year-old. 'Discipline me yourself. I'll do whatever you say, I promise.'

That remark got Richie Cunningham to thinking. -Can I be tough on my baby sister? She did say anything. I said 'Okay, Joanie. Let's see you put your money where your mouth is..or rather your ass; you are long overdue for a spanking and I'm giving you one missie.' Joanie looked excited at the news. 'Will it be bare-handed Richie?' 'Is that what you want?' 'Oh, please?' whined Joanie. 'I know I'm getting spanked, but the idea of feeling your hand on my ass is a turn-on.' 'How bad?' asked her brother. 'Oh, Richie. I bet you want me to talk dirty so you can get turned on, right?' Her brother's grin gave her the answer..

'Well big brother, I'm so horny already my panties are soaked through; does that make me naughty? Do I need to take off my panties so you can see how wet they are?' Again Richie had a grin. 'You have been very naughty, Joanie. Do you think taking off just your panties is enough?' Joanie had a grin of her own. 'You're the one disciplining me. Are you going to tell me to undress or will it be a hands-on job?'

'You did say anything?' 'I did.' 'Time to prove it, missie! Take off your blouse!' Immediately Joanie undid the buttons, and dropped her top, allowing her brother a long look. 'Good! Now drop your skirt!' Joanie would never tell anyone, but she got turned on by being dominated by her brother. Very slowly, her skirt slid down, revealing she was wearing little girl type panties; they did indeed, have a wet spot! Richie slid his hand between her legs to see how horny she was. 'Oh Richie.' she cooed softly. 'What's next?' 'Would you like to help me with my pants, Joanie?' Immediately, she knelt in front of him, undoing his belt and trousers; what she saw made her squeal with glee.

'Now to spank you, you naughty girl.' At this point, Richie was wearing boxers, Joanie, merely a bra and panties. Joanie couldn't wait. 'Yes, Sir!' and draped herself over Richie's lap. Although Joanie was wearing panties, Richie slipped a hand between her legs and stroked her; he could feel Joanie leaking into her panties. 'Joanie, why are your panties getting wet?' 'Please, Richie.' Joanie begged. 'You're stroking my tender little rosebud and I'm getting so horny, I just had to cum so badly.' 'Did I say you could cum?' asked Richie. 'No, big brother.' replied Joanie at this point wondering how big her brother was.

'Now it's time for your discipline. Ready?' 'Yes. And please spank me like the naughty slut I've been to teach me to be a good little girl.' This was her response, remembering Richie wanted her to talk dirty. Richie first unhooked her bra which got Joanie turned on, then pulled her panties down but only to her knees. 'Oh, Richie! You're leaving my panties at my knees. Why?' 'Now you're helpless to kick or fight back.' Joanie got it: her brother would want her to beg and plead; she would do that if it turned him on. 'Richie? May I ask a favor?' 'What?' demanded Richie. 'All you're wearing is your shorts. May I pull them off and see just how big my big brother is?' 'Ok.' Richie decided that would be a turn-on for them both. Down came the shorts and Joanie's eyes went wide. 'Damn. You really are big! Please start spanking.'

Richie gently rubbed her shapely, sexy ass, then spanked her on the right side. OW then the left side YEOW. Then he teased her by stroking her crack and her hole. She was really getting turned on! This time without her panties to shield her, Richie stroked her most sensitive area. She felt her tummy tense; even though she was flirting with him, and they were both nude, she was anxious.

Another crack at the base of her ass near her right thigh, then her left. YEOW! OUCH! Her tummy was tensing in her excitement: what would Richie want? She was 18 and she was a young woman who kept her word. Without warning, it happened; preeeeeep. -Oh shit, now I've ruined the mood- thought Joanie. Richie barely noticed the un-ladylike display except to promise Joanie he would give some erotic and adult attention to her member. -I wonder what he'll do to me.-

After several more hard spanks, he pulled her panties completely off; This really got her going, especially since she could see him, as big as he was.

'Now what BIG BROTHER?' she asked. 'Are we done yet?' 'Not at all. We still have well over an hour until mom and dad get home to finish what we started.' 'Maybe you should spank me more often.' 'Maybe I should.'

A/N: Again this my re-write of Sit on It ch.2 If SpankingArts disapproves, then it's over. I really hope she enjoys it.


End file.
